


Finding Balance

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaterunner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I did a meme on LJ that said - Give me the names of two characters and I will tell you why character A loves character B. I might answer with a drabble, a quick bit of meta, or a list, just to make things that tiny bit more OMGSOEXCITING!. This is the result.

They'd always been close.

Had always been able to talk, been able to share things that it seemed like they couldn't with anyone else.

He'd been married and searching for his wife. She'd been going through a time in her life when celibacy was something she needed. To recenter, redefine.

After Sha're's death things just hadn't moved along between them as they might have if they were any two other people. But they had always remained very close.

His death had hit her hard. Having him back had hit her harder. More so than she wanted to admit. It had pushed her into a doomed relationship.

Losing him -- and getting him back -- again, had finally pushed her in the right direction.

As she pushed him against the wall and gripped his shoulder as their lips connected, she wondered if she'd ever known any other love.


End file.
